gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO '65
|manufacturer = Alfa Romeo |year = 1965 |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |torque = 175 Nm |power = 168 BHP / 7,500 rpm |pp = 486 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1,570cc|length = 144 inches|width = 62 inches|height = 40 inches}} The Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO CN.AR750106 '65 is a race car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.28, released on September 26, 2018. In-game description "A beautiful, iconic masterpiece from the '60s." Italy's Carrozzeria Zagato was established in 1919 at Monza, located just north outside of Milan. They were very good at building lightweight car bodies utilizing technology from aircraft manufacturing. Alfa Romeo, who had been producing sports car since before World War II, took note of this and were very successful in the racing world using these Zagato build bodies. This collaboration continued even after the war, and together they have created many attractive models that have become a notable part of automotive history. One of the foresome examples of this was the TZ which debut in 1962. This was a model intended for racing application, and as the name Tubolare Zagato implies, it mounted an aerodynamic aluminum body on a steel tubular space frame. To this extremely lightweight chassis only weighing 660 kg, was mounted a DOHC 1.6-liter engine from the Julia series, producing 110 BHP/6,500 rpm. The TZ2 appearing in 1965 was a model that took the TZ one step further and made it even more competitive. It is said that the total production was probably 10 or 12 cars, and there have also been examples of TZ's being returned to the factory to be refitted as the TZ2. Unlike the TZ, which was released as a road going car, the TZ2 was a complete racing spec car from the start. The major difference of the TZ2 was that the body was built of FRP to make it 40 kg lighter, with its nose and roof lowered for better aerodynamics. Its engine was also upgraded using the same twin ignition head from the GTA, to produce 162 BHP/7,000 rpm, and its top speed has been increased greatly from 134 to 152 mph. Acquisition GT5 As a Premium car, the Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 '65 can be purchased from the dealership for 10,000,000 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Historic Racing Car Cup in B-Spec. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 The car can be purchased for 10,000,000 Credits at the Alfa Romeo dealership in the Europe section of Car Dealership. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Alfa Romeo section of Brand Central for 10,000,000 Credits. Pictures Alfa_Romeo_GIULIA_TZ2_carrozzata_da_ZAGATO_CN.AR750106_'65_(GT_Sport).jpg|The Alfa Romeo GIULIA TZ2 carrozzata da ZAGATO CN.AR750106 '65 as it appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Note the addition of 111832 UD text below the car's number on the hood. Videos Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Alfa Romeo Race Cars Category:1960s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Pebble Beach Gran Turismo Award Winners Category:Level 11 Cars